It Started With A Chat
by SpariaToTheNextLevel
Summary: Is it possible to fall in love with someone that you haven't met in person? [AU, Sparia with a bit of Ezria and Spoby] Please Read/Review/Favorite/Follow.
1. Chapter 1

Aria Montgomery a seventeen year old girl who has a passion for writing, she also likes to draw, she has a beautiful voice, she can be describe as a kind, caring friend and a good daughter to her parents. The only thing that Hanna Marin Aria's best friend hates about Aria is her boyfriend Ezra Fitz.

Aria and Hanna are currently eating their lunch in their usual spot in the school cafeteria like any other days Hanna is complaining again about Ezra she doesn't have any clue on why her best friend is hating her boyfriend.

"Are you still in love with Ezra? it doesn't seem like it, Ar."

Aria sighed as she looked down at her food she realized she haven't eaten yet, but looking at her plate she just lost her appetite.  
'Am I still in love with my boyfriend for two years?' Aria asked herself as she looked back to Hanna. Blue eyes staring back at her. Aria doesn't know what to say she's having second thoughts, Ezra has been a good boyfriend, but after a couple of months he changed. He treats Aria like a trash and she hates it. but she can't just let him go even though she doesn't have a reason to stay with him anymore.

"Of course I'm in love with him, Hanna. why wouldn't I be? dating Ezra was the best thing that had happened in my life. He's the perfect guy for me." Another lie.

Aria knew it wasn't the best thing in her life at first yes, she thought it was. Falling in love was the best feeling that a person can feel and she's happy that Ezra taught her how to fall in love, but eventually he also taught Aria that maintaining the love for one person is very hard and he gave her plenty of reasons that caused her love slowly fading away.

Aria stared at her friend while waiting for another snarky comment from the blonde. Hanna keeps on telling her to dump Ezra and find another person to fall in love with, but it's difficult to do that if your still figuring out yourself she was snapped out of her thoughts as her blonde friend spoke.

"Best thing that had happened to you, huh?," Hanna said with a sarcasm in her tone.  
"You mean worst nightmare Aria.. the guy is a douche bag he doesn't deserve you." Hanna drops her plastic fork in her plate, hoping that her short friend will get her point that Ezra Fitz isn't the guy for him.

Aria raised both of her hands in defeat before grabbing her bag she doesn't want to have an argument, especially with Hanna and she might spill her new secret and she wasn't ready for that.

"I'll talk to you later, Han."

Aria smiled as she stood up from her seat and walked towards the door she can still feel her bestfriend staring at her back.

-  
That night, Aria keeps on turning in her bed, she sat up on her bed and looked at the watch on her bedside table. 8:15pm. It's too eàrly for her to sleep, but she's done with all of her homework Hanna invited her to go to a party, but she declines because of what happened in the cafeteria that morning. She checked her phone two messages from her best friend she clicked the first message and it has an attachment in it. It was a picture of Ezra with a random girl and they're kissing. She click the second message.

'Don't worry, I kick his nuts for you! miss you."

Aria smiled at Hanna's message, but she doesn't feel anything about the picture she looked at it again and there was nothing she wasn't even jealous, angry and most importantly she wasn't hurt. She decided to have fun herself even though she's only in her room, then she found an application in her playstore she clicked it. Sky. What a weird name for a chat type app, but still she downloaded it, she made an account and she saw the background a sky. now that makes sense she chuckles softly as she type a few keywords. Music, Art, Reading. keywords that she used so, other people can see her account.

-  
Please leave a review that I could smile about :) 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This story is an AU, but I still used some of the places in the show aside from the main characters. I wished I own pretty little liars, but I don't hahahaha! I can't use italic or even bold type of text because I'm just using a cheap tablet. all mistakes are mine and reviews are very much welcome, thank you guys.

* * *

Saturday morning Hanna woke up a bit early she checks her phone no message from her short friend, she might cry her eyes out last night because of that gross picture of Ezra and a random slut. She decided to go to Aria's house to check on her, yes, she's a bit guilty about sending a picture and that douche bag push her hard on the wall that night, she was about to slap him, but a random guy interfered so, she decided to let it go.

Hanna was trying so hard to find a good reason why Aria is still dating Ezra, but she still can't figure it out. Ezra only cares about his mates, about the parties that he usually hosted, and the different girls who's throwing themselves to him.

She arrived at Aria's place with a mocha frappucino and a box of muffins, she knocked on the door and was greeted by Mrs. Montgomery.

"Oh. Hi Hanna." Mrs. Montgomery checks the time on the wall clock as she looked back to the blonde girl. "You're early today. Aria is still asleep. come on in."

"Uh, yeah.. I'm just here to give this to Aria." Hanna smiled as Mrs. Montgomery opens the door widely as she walk inside she said a simple 'thank you' before heading up to Aria's room.

Hanna walked in Aria's room and there she was, her short friend still fast asleep, she shook her head as she put all the goodies that she bought from the brew at the desk near the table.

"Aria! What the hell... why are you still sleeping? wake up or I'll smack that cute butt of yours." Hanna exclaimed waiting for Aria to wake up, but her short friend didn't even move.

Her attention got caught up by a ring on Aria's phone, she glances to Aria before picking it up and she read the message, it's actually a pop up message from an application that she never heard before.

'Hi. U bored? send me a picture of your boobs?' Her eyes wide open and her mouth half open as she read the text. she checks Aria's profile. so, her friend used Pookie bear as her username, Hanna laughed a little as she smash a pillow on Aria's head.

The brunette woke up and sat on her bed as she glared at her blonde friend.

"What time is it? Why are you here? it's Saturday, Hanna. let me sleep."

Hanna throws the phone on Aria's bed as she walked back to where she left the food that she bought for Aria and she raised it to her friend's face.

"I bought your faves you didn't text me back last night I thought you were heartbroken because of that douche so, here.. eat up."

Aria smiled at her friend before grabbing the mocha frappucino and the muffins.

"You don't have to, but thank you Han.. I slept at 3 am not the usual time, but it wasn't because of Ezra plus, I don't care about him kissing another girl that wasn't the first time."

Aria took a bite of her fresh muffin as she checks up her phone and saw another message asking for a picture of her boobs. This app is the reason why she stays up so late waiting for someone to message her, but all she got is this kind of message and she wasn't up for it. No way in hell she would send that kind of picture to a random guy on the internet.

"You should change your username you know.. everyone on that app will think you're a 14 year old girl who needs a man to make her a real woman..."

Aria realized that her blonde friend already read the text, she just shrugged before taking a sip of her favourite drink from the brew.

"Pookie Bear was my nickname given by my family so shut up.. you told me I need to find another person to fall in love with. I'm doing it now."

"Are you insane? That application is full of perverts, you can't find love if all those men just want your boobies."

"But what if the one I'm looking for is in this app? I want to just... find the right person. And I will break it off with Ezra, I swear I will.. just give me your support on this one."

Hanna stared at Aria for a few seconds before nodding her head she doesn't have a choice, she wanted her best friend to be happy even thought she wasn't sure if she can find true love in a social media.

"Good luck finding someone who's decent and not a pervert or worst a killer.. Be careful Aria."

-  
12am. Aria sighed she's staying up late again because of this stupid app. she received 6 messages that day, all of it is from horny teenagers who was obviously bored and wanted to jerk off, maybe Hanna's right, she can't find true love in this kind of place it's like she's the only decent person who uses this or else she's the only girl who tried this stuff. Aria decided to type random keywords just to check if decent girls use this app too.

English, books, poetry.

And an account of an unknown girl suddenly pops up from Aria's search engine.

SjHastings

Aria check her profile she was beautiful she really is, she felt her cheeks turn red should she message her? after a few minutes of staring at the profile. Aria clicked the cancel button.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: All mistakes are mine. Hope this is a good chapter, reviews are welcome please, let me know what you think.

* * *

The moment Spencer Hastings stepped into the cell, she had mixed emotions. She was detained for faking her identity. When she first got there, she was in a holding cell with about 10 women. But she didn't feel any extreme nervousness. Considering that it was not her first time. They were kinda older than her, though some are of average size, some looked so dreadful and hideous. Plus the unpleasant smell and the vandalisms. She found out that, in that situation, there are always a couple of women who are 'showboats'. They love to talk. She listened to 3 girls then she was processed.

Since she was just there for the weekend, she was assigned a mattress on the floor of the general population room. She sat there and read for a couple of hours, then it was time to eat. At dinner, she sat down next to some girls that were her age. They got to talk and they invited her to play cards. She spent the rest of her time playing spades with the same 3 girls.

Jail is no fun, it's frightening most of the time, especially when you're not used to it. It's very boring, and not very comfortable. You hang out with idiots, liars and thieves, but some of them are interesting. Don't give out money, don't get into fights and don't make the guards hate you. Other than that... it's also kinda easy.

And on her 2nd day of being detained, there she is, sitting in one corner and starting to be a keen observer, until the voice of apoliceman snapped her. Then she heard him say the tiding that she wanted to hear. She's getting bailed out! Now she felt that eerie feeling of eagerness to finally step out of that cell full of uncertain things.

When Spencer walked out of the jail cell, she was greeted by Officer Dawson, who was already smiling at her. Spencer smiled back, she and the officer had become friends since her first arrest and that was a few weeks ago. Now, is the third time that she got arrested just because she's still faking her identity and Spencer knew she might get her last warning.

"Are you ready to go home, Hastings?." Officer Dawson said, as he handed Spencer's phone and her wallet. The older man looked at his younger friend, he was worried about Spencer if she keeps on faking who she is, she might end up in a bigger trouble.

"Of course, I'm ready.. I can't wait to get home." Spencer answered, as she put her wallet in her back pocket and she checks her phone before putting it in her other pocket.

"Oh... I almost forgot, Kid. Toby is outside, and he's waiting for you.. I called him when I find out you're free to go."

Spencer just nodded her head, she was happy to have the old man in her life since he was acting like a second father to her. Officer Dawson helped her when she first got in Ravenswood, he was the one who helped Spencer find her apartment that she's living in, he was the one who's there for Spencer when she's having a hard time in her life and she's very thankful for that.

"I better go, see you next week I'm sure I'll be back in here." The brunette said in a joking tone, she then turned her back to the Officer, hoping that he will let her joke slide. She started walking towards the exit when she suddenly heard his voice.

"You're a very smart girl, Spencer. you know what's right from wrong.. take care."

Spencer turned around to face him, she mouthed a simple 'thank you.' before heading out of the police station.

When she glances at the corner, she saw Toby Cavanaugh, her best friend for years. Spencer smiled as she walked towards him, she gave him a quick hug. Spencer knew Toby since she was five, their families are super close, her parents love Toby as much as his parents loves Spencer. Melissa and Alison, Spencer's older and younger sister are very close to Toby too. Toby was the second person to know about Spencer's sexuality and he accepted his best friend with all his heart, Spencer only trusts a few people and Toby is on her list.

"Dawson called me, saying you got arrested again, I thought you were not going to do it.. we had a deal, Spence." Toby was very disappointed, because Spencer promised him that she would behave and she won't use any other names.

"That's why you're here, obviously, because Dawson gave you a call." Spencer said flatly, as she walked towards his best friend's car. That's the only problem with Toby, he needs Dawson to call him every time she's in trouble he can't figure it out himself without the officers help.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? let's just skip the arguing part and just drive me home." Spencer said in an irritating tone, she got inside of his car and Toby followed suit. she buckled her seat belt as she glances to Toby, he was driving calmly and now Spencer felt guilty about what she acted towards him.

"I'm sorry if I... I know it's very wrong to use someone else's name. I'm just.. I don't know I just felt like it was the best escape."

"I understand, Spence. We both knew why you're doing this, I just hope you stopped this whole faking thing.." Toby glances at Spencer, as he turned the car into the corner. "Take a break from it, I don't want you to be thrown out in a prison.. like the real thing not just the one in the police station."

Spencer didn't answer, she just looks through the window, seeing a lot of houses, people, a few dogs and when the traffic light turned red Toby pulled the car into a stop, Spencer saw a family having lunch in a small restaurant they were laughing and that makes her miss her own family.

"Hey, your mother told me that they're having a family dinner tomorrow night and they want you to be there."

"I'm still part of the family, huh?." Spencer paused for a second. "I will be there.." she's missing her parents, especially her sisters, but she's not going to admit it.

"Of course you're still part of it.. they miss you a lot, but I don't think Melissa would be there she wasn't back from Philly."

-  
Later that night, Spencer was sitting on her bed thinking about the family dinner that she needed to attend. She hadn't seen her parents for almost a month and that actually scares her, but at the same time she's excited to be back on Brookhaven even though it's just for tomorrow's event. Spencer moved to Ravenswood all by herself, she was originally from Brookhaven where all the wealthy people live. She looked around, this isn't the life that she got used to. Spencer is now living in a small apartment, She needed to work so, she could buy the things that she needs, but apparently Spencer wasn't good at it, she always get fired and she always fakes her name because she doesn't want to be a Hastings.

After an hour or so, she decided to sleep hoping that when she wakes up everything will fall into place.


	4. Chapter 4

Spencer parked her car across from the house, she tapped her fingers on the steering wheel before deciding it's time to go. When she walked out of the car, she looked around, this is the place where she grew up in. She's finally back in Brookhaven, she wasn't really sure if she's ready for this. She's nervous, she's scared, she doesn't know what to expect. What if she's not really invited? what if Toby set her up? What if they're already starting this so-called family dinner without her?. Spencer stared at her old home, memories of her childhood, her High School graduation, the day that her life started to go downhill and lastly, when she accepted the letter of rejection to the college that she applied to, it's all coming back to her like it just happened yesterday.

Spencer sighed as she slowly walked back to her car she was ready to go back to Ravenswood, but before she could unlock her car's door she felt her phone, vibrating in her pocket. She looked at the name on her screen 'Alison', her little sister is calling and she doesn't have a choice, but to answer it.

"Hey, Loser. Are you seriously walking away? I'm actually wondering about how long it will take you to knock, but the door is open.. hurry up."

Spencer didn't answer, she hung up and smiled as she cross the street. This is it, it's now or never, she's finally back in the place where she tried to run away from.

-  
Aria was in her room, she leaned her back against the headboard. Waiting for whoever 'Sjhastings' is, she finally has the courage to send a message to the stranger that she's attracted to. And since she knew she'll never get someone who's decent in the app that she's using, that's why Aria decided to make the first step to find the next person she'll fall in love with. Aria's choice, is 'Sjhastings.'

She heard a knock on the door, before her mother comes in the room.

"Your father and I are waiting for you downstairs, Aren't you hungry?." Mrs. Montgomery asked to her firstborn, a concern look in her face before sitting on Aria's bed.

Aria looked down at her phone, she thinks this is the right time to share what's bothering her. She hasn't told Hanna, but she knew she must tell her parents and whatever their reaction is, she has to deal with it like an adult.

The brunette is about to answer her mother when they heard another knock, she smiled when she saw her father looking at her, waiting for her permission for him to come in. Aria just nodded, before deciding now is the right time to tell them everything.

"Where's Mike?." Aria asked, realizing it was a stupid question and she's about to confess so, she cleared her throat before looking at her parents.

"This is important, and I'm really sorry if it took me a few days to say this to you both.." Her father is smiling, her mother just motion for her to continue.

"I don't know how to say this, I don't even know what this feeling means." Aria was now nervous, she can't find the right words to say and she's really panicking about their reaction, but she needed their approval.

"I... I shouldn't feel this way about girls, and I know it isn't right, but I can't ignore it anymore... and I want you both to be the first one to know about this, and I am really sorry to disappoint you, but this is who I am.. I'm finally accepting this and I want your support.."

Aria felt a tear as she looks back in forth to her parents, she wipes it before smiling to them.

"I'm gay and I'm proud of it, well, yes, I almost tried to change myself and maybe I'm still doing it, but now I'm making this huge step I am ready to tell everyone that I'm not straight and I love girls."

"That's a brave move, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you and of course, we're here to support you." Mr. Montgomery said, as he hugged Aria before kissing her forehead.

"Actually, we noticed about the way you act towards us.. Like you're hiding a secret, but I'm happy that you decided to come out and I hate to break this to you, Honey." Mrs. Montgomery laughed a little, before rubbing Aria's shoulder.

"Your Father and I already knew it. Don't ask us how or why, we don't know the answer. Don't worry about Mike, he knew it too. I'm just happy you accepted the real you. We love you, Aria."

"Thank you so much, I love you both so much. I just wish Mike were here..."

Aria shed a few more tears before hugging both of her parents, finally, she came out. Her next step is, she's going to break it off with Ezra, and she will tell Hanna about her sexuality.

-  
The dinner went well for the Hastings, they talked mostly about her parents' plans in the future and surprisingly Spencer is part of it. They were still sitting because they got a big news for Spencer, but Spencer wasn't really excited about the said news.

"We have a new house in Rosewood, Spencer. We wanted you to live there with Alison." Mr. Hastings announced, as he waited for Spencer to accept his offer.

"I have my own place in Ravenswood, I don't think I want to move in with, Ali."

Spencer glances at her little sister who's looking back at her with a hopeful look in her eyes, She hates it when Alison is being adorable. She uses it every time she wants Spencer to agree with her.

"Why do you choose Rosewood and why are you letting Alison to live all by herself in a different town?." Spencer ask curiously, before glaring at her sister. She's a year older than Alison, and Spencer treats her like a child, but she doesn't care, she's overprotective when it comes to Alison.

"Actually, it's a gift. A late graduation gift. I told them I'll ask you to live with me, since I heard Ravenswood is a creepy town. Move in with me, Spence." Alison winks at her older sister.

Spencer sighed as she thought about the whole Rosewood thing. She won't miss her sisters because she's sure that Melissa will stay with them too, she doesn't have to pay for her apartment, she won't have sleepless nights, she will never feel lonely, she'll be the fun Spencer again. if only she agreed about moving in with Alison.

"One more thing, Spencer. Alison is the new owner of a coffee parlor in Rosewood. The original plan is to buy half of the property, but the previous owner can't maintain having a business where they can't pay the bills for the electricity and all those kind of stuffs, that's why we decided to buy the whole place and we want you to manage the coffee parlor with Alison."

Spencer wasn't sure how to feel, it's too much for her to decide. Her Father is one of the best professors at Brookhaven College, while her Mother is a well known pastry chef in their town. She knew their profession is one of the reason why she hates being a Hastings, all of the people in Brookhaven knew them.

She looked back at her parents, they're good people, both of them are down to earth, they always help the people who's in need, they accepted Spencer when she came out, they're very supportive of their daughters. Spencer knew they were trying so hard to get her back to the family.

"We could check our new home and the brew tomorrow morning. Stay for the night?." Alison exclaimed, Spencer can't help, but to smile.

"I really don't have any other choice, so. Okay.. Alison I'm moving in." Spencer said, as she hugged her sister. She's finally home, she's finally back with her family.

-  
Spencer was laying in her bed, she's in her old room and some of her stuff is gone, she decided to just let it go and she'll asks her sister first thing in the morning. Luckily, some of her clothes that she left are still in her closet.

She changed her clothes when she heard her phone, She wasn't expecting anyone to text her, especially it's past ten in the evening.

ArtsyPhotograpy: You've been ignoring me for an hour now. :(

Spencer looked at her screen, she's a bit confused, she haven't talked to this person in Sky. The app that she uses to waste time if she's bored.

Sjhastings: Hello Unknown, this is the first time you sent a message and you're complaining ;)

ArtsyPhotograpy: Who cares? I've waited for an hour. How are you? ;)

Sjhastings: I'm all good, how about you?

ArtsyPhotograpy: I'm happy! :D I came out to my parents and they support me

Sjhastings: Wow! You shared a personal thing to a stranger, way to go! :p

ArtsyPhotograpy: What's your name, new friend?

Spencer was now sitting in her bed, she doesn't know what to do. Should she give her real name? She shrugged before deciding to just do the usual thing that she does. Fake her identity since she's using a different picture in her profile.

Sjhastings: I'm Melissa, and you are? :)

ArtsyPhotograpy: I'll keep it a secret for the meantime. ;)

Spencer and ArtsyPhotograpy exchanged a few more messages, before she decided to say goodbye to her new friend. She promised 'ArtsyPhotograpy' that she will send her a message as soon as she wakes up in the morning. Spencer fell asleep with a smile on her face.

-  
A/N: If you have any suggestions, please let me know. Reviews are welcome, all mistakes are mine. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello guys ! How are you all? Hope everythings good with each and everyone of you. Here's a new chapter. I dont actually like this, but whatever. Let me know what you think, reviews are welcome as always and thank you so much. :) huge thanks to Runawaybaby555.

* * *

Even in a line up of the wealthiest, biggest, most equestrian houses in Rosewood, you could easily pick out the Hastings' house. The outside was painted a regal gray color, with cool cobblestone bricks and a smooth wooden fence as a barrier around the freshly cut yard. The infrastructure was just as immaculate on the inside as it was on the outside. Cleanly painted white walls over a wooden floor so freshly polished that not only could one eat off of it, but one would be afraid to because it looked like no one had even set foot on it before. There was a tall marble counter in the middle of the kitchen, with a fruit bowl in the center of it for aesthetic appeal and several mahogany stools circling around it, and a white, pristine couch. Everything in the Hastings house was organized and categorized, from the coffee in the cupboard stacked by country of origin, to the mugs in the cabinets organized by height and color.

Alison mentions that Spencer has her own room, and that's why the brunette is being dragged up the stairs. She noticed that her younger sister is excited, way too excited if she may add. If she hasn't given them a chance and didn't go to the family dinner, she would never be in Rosewood checking their new House. She's probably doing whatever she pleases in Ravenswood, applying a job that doesn't suit her, ignoring every blogger that wanted to interview her just because she's the daughter of Veronica Hastings, or maybe, just maybe, she's still fooling every new person that she met about who she really is. It's easy to fake her identity, especially, if you're not a fan of her Mother, if you're not following every news about Veronica Hastings and her successful journey as a Pastry Chef. You will never know about Spencer Hastings, the troubled daughter.

Spencer snaps back to reality when Alison hit her in the head, She pushed all these thoughts from her mind as she glared at her sister. Hitting her head wasn't necessary, she was about to hit Alison's head when she saw her smiling. The Blonde opens the door to a room, Spencers room to be exact. When she walked in, she noticed all of her things are already in the room, except for her clothes that she brought in Ravenswood.

As she looked around the room, she can't hide the smile that spreading on her lips. It has a very classic pieces, such as the antique standing oval mirror and the canopy style bed. It has a cork board with past diplomas and awards displayed on it. Her desk is covered in different trophies that she earned back in Brookhaven High School, mostly from Field Hockey. And her computer that she hasn't seen for a very long time is at her desk too. There's also a red chair for lying down on.

"Glad you love the way I decorated this special part of the house."

Alison smirks, as she walked to her older sister and gave her a quick hug before pulling away.

"So, you're the reason why I got an empty room back in Brookhaven huh?."

Spencer pulled Alison for another hug, before hitting her in the head. She actually wanted to cry, It took a lot of effort to decorate this room. And knowing Alison as one of the unorganized person that she knew, she felt that she's really special to her sister because Alison didn't hesitate to transfer all of her things into a different town and she personally enhance the room, just to make her happy.

"If you're happy, you should've just thanked me. No need to hit me, Spence." Alison playfully pushed her older sister before walking towards the door, she then turned around to look at Spencer.

"Aren't you coming? Let's go check the brew. Thought you were excited to see the coffee shop."

Spencer nodded her head, before closing the door behind her. She followed Alison as they walked down the stairs, There's already a part of her that considered Rosewood as her new home. It felts like everything that she's looking for is already in this place even though she hasn't explored the town yet and she got a weird feeling that her destiny is in Rosewood too. Spencer smiled, as she thought about someone in particular, she then grabbed her phone from her pocket and decided to text her new friend.

-  
Aria is sitting in her usual chair she's in her English class, her favourite subject. She's staring at her teacher, she doesn't know what the hell this person is talking about. Her brain is focused on a different topic, how to tell her best friend that she isn't straight and how to end a relationship that isn't working for her anymore. Aria tried so hard to get her attention back to her class, but she can't. Then suddenly, she felt her phone vibrates in her pocket. She glances to her teacher before checking the message.

SjHastings: Thinking about u today ;) How are you?

Aria smiled, as she read the message once more. she's thankful that someone is actually asking how she is, even though she haven't really met 'SjHastings', but she knew she'll find a way to meet her. Whatever it is or how hard it is, she doesn't care.

ArtsyPhotography: I'm at school *pouts* save me from boredom? :(

SjHastings: Ahh, poor kid. :p I'm walking around town with my sister, it's more fun than to be in your hell place. :D

ArtsyPhotography: I hate u! :( you're so mean! hope someone will hit you or something x

Aria's attention is now on her phone waiting for her friend's reply, but before she could open the new message, her face went red when she looked up at the front of the class.

"I'm wondering Ms. Montgomery what's the reason why your smiling? Can you please enlighten me and the rest of the class. Am I interrupting you?."

Her teacher is leaning on her desk, staring at Aria. It was an intense stare. She doesn't know what to say, she doesn't even realize she's smiling like a crazy person. She glances at Hanna, who's sitting beside her. Hanna Marin has a smirk on her face, why is she smirking at me? Aria thought to herself, before looking back at her teacher who's already standing in front of Aria.

"I.." She's good at lying, that's the easy way out, but the problem is. she can't think of a good enough reason about why she's smiling during her English class and she would never tell the whole class that a stranger is making her smile.

"Give me your phone, Aria. I noticed you've been paying more attention to whoever you're texting to.. Please, try to focus on my class."

"I'm sorry." Aria smiled, as she gave her phone to the older women. 'SjHastings' can wait. She watched, as her teacher places her phone into her desk. She then felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Flirting during class, one point for you Aria Montgomery." Hanna whispered in her ear, as she gave Aria another smirk.

Aria just shrugged, she wasn't sure about why her best friend is accusing her for flirting, she was just texting and she bets its natural to smile when your text mate said something funny. Then it hit her, she didn't smile because of a joke, or because her text mate said a funny thing. She smiled because 'SjHastings' said that she's thinking about her.

-  
Spencer and Alison is on their way to the brew, they decided it's better if they just walk. Spencer wanted to check all the places in Rosewood, but Alison said her coffee shop is more important and she thinks all the other stores are her competition. The brunette doesn't want to argue, she was enjoying this day and if it means that letting Alison take charge on where they're going first, Spencer will let her because she doesn't want to ruin their Rosewood Adventure.

"How many employees do you have?" Spencer asked out of curiosity, she checks her phone. No new message. She's probably busy with School, Spencer thought about her new friend before glancing at her sister.

"Believe it or not, I only have one. All the other workers from the previous owner decided to quit. Sarah is the only one who decided to stay with us, and she's actually one of your fan girls." Alison laughed, as she remembered the way Sarah reacted after she found out that Alison is related to Spencer.

"She's part of my what!?." Spencer said, as she grabbed Alison by the arm so, the blonde is facing her. She doesn't want to deal with those kind of girls again, she doesn't enjoy the attention anymore.

"Sarah is a huge fan of our Mother, she told me she has all the cooking books that Mom published. And she claimed, she's also a fan of our family " Alison said, as she tried to loosen up Spencers grip on her arm.

"You can't blame her or any other girls who looks up to us. We have a famous Mother, and all those articles in the newspaper, magazines or even the blogs that featured the two of us, including Melissa it helped them to learn more about us, as a family."

Spencer let go of Alison's arm, she stood there dumbfounded. Yeah, she still do remember those times when she's still the perfect Spencer. There's a few reporters and writers who is interested in her and her sisters, It all changed, because of her. Now, all the people forgot about the second oldest daughter of Veronica and Peter Hastings and Spencer doesn't mind after what she's been through.

"They wrote horrible things about me, I'm just glad you and Melissa are still in the spotlight."

Spencer fakes a smile, as she wrapped her arm around her sister's shoulder. She doesn't want to talk about it, not right now at least. She was thankful that Alison didn't ask her a follow up question and they headed to the brew.

-  
Aria and Hanna is sitting at their usual spot at the brew, they skipped their remaining classes. It was her first time to skip, but she can't wait anymore, she's excited to tell Hanna about her sexuality. She can't wait any longer to tell her best friend. Aria looked around at the brew, and looking over at Sarah, who's in the cashier.

"Hey, Han. Where's the other four people working in this place? Why Sarah is the only one here?."

"If I'm working here I would probably quit too." Hanna said in a joking manner, before she called Sarah. After a few seconds, the other girl approaches them with a smile on her face.

"Aria wants to know why on earth you're still here, if you're the only one who's running this place."

"Oh, Its because the brew has a new owner. I'm the only one who stayed since I love working here."

"Looks like, you're having too much fun working.. There's a few customers aside from us. Can't believe you can handle that."

"On another note, if you two want to earn some money. You both can apply. It isn't that hard." Sarah smiled, as she walked back to check the other customers.

Aria smiled before looking at Hanna, she doesn't need to work since she's still living with her parents, but she wanted to at least earn some money from her own hard work.

"Why are we here anyway? Why do we need to skip? It's not that I'm complaining, don't get me wrong, I love skipping School-"

"I have something to tell you, I can't wait any longer-"

This time, Hanna was the one who cut her off mid sentence.

"Are you about to confess that you're aren't straight and you're falling in love with me? Because hell, I'm in love with you too, Aria."

Aria almost drop her cup of coffee, she was shocked. She placed her coffee on the table, she's just staring at the blonde girl with wide eyes before she could open her mouth to say something, she heard Hannas laugh.

"I got you, Montgomery! It was a joke.. I could have sworn I saw you blushing. That was epic, but seriously, I'm here to support you. If anyone hates you for being gay I will surely do something about it, and I swear it will end badly."

It took Hanna a few seconds before she stood up and she hugged Aria. The short brunette hugged her back, before she playfully nudge Hanna.

"Thank you, Han. And how did you know? I hate you for pulling that I'm in love with you too stunt. I almost drop my coffee." Aria said, she chuckles a bit before taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, Mike told me everything and he thought you were in love with me, that's why I decided to make fun of you. Enough of that, When will you do the huge step huh? breaking up with Fitzy."

Aria totally forgot about Ezra, she thought she didn't have any problems to solve since she already came out to her family and now to Hanna, and still, there's Ezra and their shitty relationship. She doesn't have a plan, she could just text him and dump him via a text message or a phone call, but that's so rude. She was about to ask Hanna for help, when she heard a noise signaling that someone walked in the brew.


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's** **the new** **Chapter and** **I'm** **still** **trying to** **use** **Bold and** **Italic** **kind** **of** **text, but** **still it** **won't** **let me.** _**Gladly,**_ **this** **A/N** **is in** **Bold. It** **took me** **20** **minutes to** **do** **this** **and it** **pisses me off.** :( **Anyway, hope** **everyone is** **doing** **great. All** **mistakes** **are** **mine,** **Reviews and Suggestions are** **welcome.** :)

* * *

There is a led light forming the word "OPEN", and the moment you enter the place, you can immediately smell the aroma of different coffees, you'll see steams evaporating from people's tiny colorful mugs that made them attractive — the mugs. Everybody is busy. busy sipping from their mugs, busy biting their pastries, busy chit-chatting and ofcourse the busy accomodating crew serving up coffees, teas, paninis and sweets all day long. The environment is cozy. you'll see sofas, modern smooth wooden tables and chairs, lamps plus you'll get surprised with a rosetta and a beautiful latte art if you stay and choose a mug. The place is surrounded with some classy arts that blends an urban and vintage atmosphere. It's one hell of a hip coffee house.

"Hey Spencer, do you like the place? I decided not to change a thing-"

Alison smiled at Sarah, before looking at her sister. She noticed that her older sister is staring at some girl and not paying any attention to her. She noticed a short brunette sitting on the sofa, Alison gently squeezed Spencer by the arm.

"Stop drooling over a stranger.. Focus Spencer."

Spencer ignored Alison, she can't believe what she's seeing. She took a step forward to where the mystery girl is, she wanted to have a closer look. This is the first time that she actually saw her new "internet friend" in person, and the other girl doesn't have any idea that she's staring at her. Spencer caught herself walking closer to where Aria is, but she remembered that she's a complete stranger to Aria. Yeah, she's "SjHastings', but she's using a different photo and a different name.

"Is there something wrong? You're staring at my friend for like five minutes now."

Hanna asked, she went to the bathroom and now, some girl is checking her best friend out. She glances to Aria and when the shorter brunette shrugged her shoulder, Hanna knew Aria is oblivious that this taller brunette is admiring her.

Spencer doesn't know what to say or do, she can walk out of the brew and make a fool out of herself or she can just tell the truth, but then again she'll do the opposite.

"Oh, I'm sorry. She looks like someone I knew from High School."

Spencer smiled, as if she's telling the truth, hoping that they bought her lie. She was about to go back to where her sister was, when she heard a voice.

"My name is Aria.. What about yours?."

"Her name is Spencer and we have to go now."

Alison smiled at the two girls, before pulling her sister with her. She knew something was wrong with Spencer, and that short brunette named Aria is involved with whatever Spencer is hiding from her and she's going to find out whatever it is.

-  
"Spencer is a total hottie, you should date her." Hanna smirks, as she sat down to her seat.

"And you caught her staring at me.. That's a bit weird right? And plus, I have someone in mind." Aria winks, as she type a new message for Melissa.

"Someone in mind? You mean Ezra? I feel sorry for your mind"

"No! It's not him, it's someone new. I finally found the one. We just met, so I'm not rushing into anything.. I just feel like, she's the one."

"Spencer is the one for you, if you and your new eye candy wouldn't work then try Spencer. She's a stranger, but she looked at you in a very special way. It was an intense stare, Aria."

"Whatever you say, Han."

Aria didn't notice the way Spencer looked at her, there's no doubt that Spencer is an attractive girl, but she already like Melissa. And she knew in her heart that Melissa might be the right person for her. Before jumping into a relationship with a girl she needed to talk to Ezra, and after that she will try to get to know Melissa, they'll start as friends and she hoped it will blossom to the next level.

ArtsyPhotography: Sent you a few messages since this afternoon, but you're still ignoring me :(

Spencer sighed, as she stared at the message. She should block her, right? She should delete their conversation, but she can't. She wanted to continue their friendship, she wanted to know more about Aria, she wanted to know where she lives, she wanted to know if she's single or not and most importantly Spencer wanted Aria.

ArtsyPhotography: I'm going to wait for your reply. I don't give up that easily. ;)

Spencer smiled, as the new message pops up to her phone. There's a lot of worst things that could happen, especially that she's basically lying to Aria, but she wants to risk what she got. She knew its too early for her to like and want someone who she just met on the internet, but Spencer knew this was the right time to fall in love again after what happened in her past, but when the right time comes she'll tell everything to Aria. She just has to continue being Melissa, if Aria really do love her in the future, she'll understand.

"Are you ready to share your dirty little secret, Spencer? I'm here to listen whenever you're ready."

Spencer placed her phone down on her bed, Alison was standing near her open door, she motioned for her to come in. She appreciates that Alison is actually waiting for her to tell her dirty little secret. She smiled, at the term that Alison used.

"To make this story short, I'm using Melissa's name and pictures on Sky and remember Aria? She's the girl that I've been talking to since yesterday."

"You obviously like her, do I need to call Melissa to help you with your faking identity mission?."

"She doesn't have a choice, but to help me if ever I'm in trouble about faking her. And I can do it myself, I'll call her soon."

Spencer gave Alison a hug and she whispered a simple thank you to her sister. Her sisters are always there to help her, even though it might get them in trouble too. And she knew Melissa won't think twice about helping her with Aria she's thankful for that.

"One more thing, Ali. I'm going back to Ravenswood tomorrow. I still have a few clothes that I left behind and I needed to talk to an important friend of mine."

"I'll go with you, I want to see your old place and meet that important friend of yours."

Spencer nodded her head, as Alison walked out of her room. Everything's going into its rightful place, and she's ready for the new things, new friends, new opportunities, and new lover that will come her way. No more going to jail for her, she just hoped Aria wouldn't find out that she's lying before she got the opportunity to tell her the truth. She'll wait for the right time. Spencer nodded her head, as Alison walked out of her room. Everything's going into its rightful place, and she's ready for the new things, new friends, new opportunities, and new lover that will come her way. No more going to jail for her, she just hoped Aria wouldn't find out that she's lying before she got the opportunity to tell her the truth. She'll wait for the right time.

SjHastings: Hi there, How's your day?

ArtsyPhotography: Finally! I'm good, just hanging with my friend. ;) missed you.

Spencer smiled, when a new message pops up and there's an attachment in it. It's a picture of Aria and a blonde girl, the blonde girl who caught her in the brew.

ArtsyPhotography: Took that just now, that's my best friend her name is Hanna. :)

SjHastings: She's hot :) hahaha!

ArtsyPhotography: Is that you coming out to me? :D

SjHastings: Oh. I honestly thought you knew that I'm not straight.

ArtsyPhotography: Then good, you're playing in the same team as mine, but it's quite rude that you're checking my friend out *pouts*

'If you only knew I'm the one who's checking you out in the coffee shop.' Spencer thought, as she type a new message for Aria.

SjHastings: don't worry babe, you're hotter. ;)

ArtsyPhotography: Good, good, mind if you take a selfie now and send it to me? ;)

SjHastings: Oh, I'm sorry I'm about to sleep, I'll send it tomorrow when I wake up. Hope you understand.

ArtsyPhotography: It's okay, no worries, you must have your beauty rest. Goodnight, sweet dreams, can't wait to wake up to see your beautiful face tomorrow morning xo :D

And now that Aria is looking forward to Spencers selfie or more like her older sister's face, she needed Melissa. She decided to call her sister, but it went to voice mail, so she did her second option. She went to her message app on her phone and texted Melissa. Spencer waited until midnight, but Melissa didn't answer her. She's screwed.


End file.
